2015.08.06 - Quick Cut: Buying Trucks and Making Plans, Money Is No Object
The car lot in Forks isn't amazing, but it has a few options. Most of the ones that don't suck, in Jacob's opinion, are the trucks and a couple of the bikes. "But really," he'd explained to Jason as they arrived, "You're better off getting the parts together and building it yourself. 'Course this'll do for a pinch." He flashes that bright smile of his, leading him over to the heftier utility vehicle end of the lot. "I bet you can handle a bike," he suggests, "But somehow, I just kinda picture you in a big ol' truck. Dunno why, really, but... whatcha think?" He stops next to a late model truck with four-door extended cab and dual rear wheels. It's the kind of truck that most people have no business driving. The extra features actually do lend it power, though it's power than most people would have no idea what to do with and would waste in pointless overcompensation if they had it. Jacob pats a hand on the hood, smirking at Jason, and says, "Twelve cylinders of pure power. Kinda seems like your thing." Jason Christopher nods thoughtfully at Jacob's selection, glancing around the lot idly. He would buy it if for no other reason than Jacob liked it. But somehow he was starting to suspect Jacob would be happy no mater what he did. It was actually hard not to be happy around him he was so agreeable all the time. As if no matter what Jason suggested it was alright, perfect in fact. It even seemed to spread to some extent to the rest of the tribe. It was so damn perplexing. They looked at them both like their heads were on backwards. Yet at the same damn time they were all so welcoming! It was simply infuriating and utterly wonderful at the same time! "It looks like a very nice truck, Jacob. I do need something rugged for the area it is true. Some of those roads out on the reservation aren't much more than dirt tracks." As he is speaking his phone vibrates and he absently pulls it out and looks. For the briefest moment his eyes open a little wider and a slight smile tugs at his lips. Then he slips the phone in his pocket and looks thoughtful a moment. "Lets go buy the truck Jacob. If you think you'd like to work on it some I can give you money for parts as well." Grinning a bit wider, Jacob says, "Sure! We'll get it tricked out for you all nice." Jacob leads the way to find a sales rep, and after a brief conversation--wherein Jacob firmly but with reasonable politeness cuts the guy off at every attempt to "guide" the sale, enforcing exactly what he's got in mind--the salesman goes to draw up the paperwork. Jacob then turns back to Jason and winks playfully. "They always figure you're gonna be dumb," he explains. "Trick is to just shut 'em up and get the sale over with as fast as possible." He holds the gaze, smiling warmly, just a beat too long... but he's been doing that for days, now. Ever since their first meeting, it seems like whenever Jacob sees Jason, it's like he's looking at an old friend he hasn't seen in years. Every time he looks at Jason. Yeah, something is definitely out of the ordinary, there. The fact has not been lost on Jason either. But every time he resolves to say something Jacob looks at him and...He doesn't. As if it might bother Jacob if he asked something that rude. He keeps telling himself not to ruin this. It is everything he wanted, on a silver platter. But this creeping feeling keeps coming over him that there is more to it, more to ALL of this, than he is seeing. Like Rod Sterling will appear any moment and start narrating a part of his life and his recent choices. He suppresses a smirk at the idea that Jacob likely has NO idea who that even is. He nods and smiles at Jacob as he looks back to him and speaks. Then it strikes him that he is smiling and it fades somewhat. The effect is not jarring, or enough to gain attention. But it is like a slap for Jason that he actually smiled. As he walks over to Jacob he slips out his phone and dials a number quickly. Enhanced hearing would hear a connection established, but nothing is said. For his part Jason simply says. "Have the material dropped off. Quietly. I want it ready by the coming weekend." Then he hangs up and rejoins Jacob directly. "Jacob, there is something I need to tell you. If you are finished here aside from the papers being signed." "Yep," Jacob declares. "The guy'll be back in a couple of minutes, once he gets over pouting that I didn't want to hear about any of their BS add-ons and crap. With some help from a guy I know at the Forks garage, we'll do way better than any of their 'upgrades.'" He doesn't actually form the air quotes with his hands, but it's implied through vocal inflection. Then, tilting his head back a bit, he regards Jason with an air of calmly eager curiosity. "Oh yeah? Well, hey. You know me. I'm all ears." He can't keep back the grin, either, given they both know exactly what "big ears" he's packing in his other shape. Because while he might not know Rod Sterling, he definitely knows Big Bad Wolf humor. Jason Christopher smiles faintly again, at Jacob's sheer enthusiasm. "You'll need a few days to fix the truck, right?" He pauses a moment and wonders if this will be alright. Jacob has been around him virtually every waking hour recently. But he forges ahead. "I need to go down the coast to California. I shouldn't be gone long, a few days at most. But some matters that I was trying to settle before I got here. They need to be dealt with now. Time is sort of pressing." He pauses a moment to gauge Jacob's reaction to the news. For the first time since they met, an expression of resistance crosses Jacob's features. His eyes narrow slightly, and his smile vanishes, lips pressing down into a thin line. For a moment it looks like he'll disapprove, but no--it's not quite that. His scent reveals a pang of something very like fear, sharp and cold. But he works quickly to put that back under wraps and forces a thin smile. "Oh yeah?" His body language, pulse, and scent also shift fairly quickly to a more normalized, healthy concern... but that cold, naked fear is still faintly there, beneath the surface. "I hope everything's okay. I mean," and he puts on a big grin that he very obviously doesn't feel, "I'd hate to have to test-drive it without you!" Jason Christopher is perceptive, so much more so than an average human being. He takes a breath and walks closer to Jacob. It bothers him that this has bothered Jacob. Which further bothers him that he is in fact bothered. Hell's teeth this entire damn situation is somehow more complex hourly. "Jacob, whats wrong? You know I am coming back, right?" He smiles softly, and he hopes reassuringly. "I'll only be out of town a few days at most." he stops just short of promising to call him. Fucking hell! Why would he even consider saying that?!? He forces inner calm over himself and relaxes. It is just something about him, how genuine and optimistic. It makes Jason reflect on happier times that HE IS NOT GOING TO REFLECT ON! Inner calm. Inner calm. Jacob keeps a brave face on, nodding, and says, "Oh, no, no. Don't worry. I'm good." He's smiling so hard it hurts, now, even if he doesn't feel a bit of it. "Just hope you can wrap up your business and, y'know. Get it taken care of." And then the sales rep is returning, and Jacob has an excuse to snag the paperwork from him. After nodding swiftly to the man's instructions, he says, "Here's the contract and everything. Just sign on the highlighted spots, and... well, then you've gotta fill out this 'payment information' form at the end." He lowers his voice, explaining, "I didn't know if you were doing credit or what, so... it's a generic form." He seems determined to completely avoid answering Jason's question, apparently believing that it's better off Jason not be bothered about it. Jason Christopher signs the papers in an absent manner, but his attention is completely on Jacob. His eyes have an unusual intensity that has not been there before. Heated, though not so much as they have been with strangers in the past. Or likely will be in the future with the same. He glances at the price and absently takes a billfold out of his light jacket, peeling off a number of hundred dollar bills. More like a wad of them and shoving them towards the shocked sales rep. "If there is to much there keep it. Keep it someplace other than right here, right now." A clearer dismissal has seldom ever been decreed. Jason places both hands on Jacob's shoulders. "Jacob. Look at me and tell me your are okay with this. I very much need you to be, because this is very important." He again stops short of saying that it is in fact life or death potentially. Not for him of course, but for another teen wolf. Quite literally in fact. The sales rep takes the paperwork and the money and vanishes with promises of photocopies and car keys. But he's gone like smoke on the wind. Nearest to ninja-level the man will ever see. Jacob seems a bit surprised by Jason's sudden intensity, though oddly enough it doesn't seem to bother him at all. He meets Jason's gaze, eyes narrowing in a probing way, a needing to understand. Then he manages a small smile, weak but genuine, and says, "Yeah. Sorry. I just... recently went through losing my best friend. I guess I'm still a little... affected." In truth, it's the first time he's thought about her in any noteworthy way since Jason showed up. Even then, it's less about Bella and more about what she represents: Putting all of your feelings behind someone, only to be abandoned. But he seems to be pushing past it. His smile gains some of its usual warmth and he says, "But, hey. You'll be back soon, and... I'll have your new truck all ready to go. Maybe we could take for a drive up the coast, do some camping or something. Or maybe find a good spot to do that wingsuit stuff. Anything you want." Without meaning to, Jason starts to once again smile. Another one of those actual genuine smiles that almost hurt his face. It has been so long since it was actually real. "Jacob I'd very much like that. It sounds like a lot of fun. Once In am back I promise you we will have a lot of fun together." This is all so damned bizarre to him he has stopped trying to make sense of it for right now. He is just going to go with it, and try and make sense of it when he is away in California. Maybe a little time away will give clarity. Apparently, Jason said just the right thing, because that cold stab of fear fades almost completely, then, and Jacob's grin returns in nearly undiminished magnitude. "Great!" he says brightly, and when the sales rep timidly returns, Jacob snags the keys, chucks the guy on the shoulder, and declares, "Thanks, man!" He then gestures Jason toward the truck, saying, "C'mon! I'll drop you by your place so you can get packed, and I'll drive it home so it'll be ready when the parts come in." Jason Christopher is still staying at the bed and breakfast in Forks at the moment. Though that will not be so for very much longer. If he was going to be staying here he would have a proper home, and it would be ready by the time he returned. "That sounds like a very good plan to me Jacob. I'll leave you money to buy anything you need for the truck." He reaches for the billfold again and starts peeling off bills, then just throws the entire damn thing onto the front seat of the truck as he gets in. Jacob could buy the mechanic's shop, if he was so inclined. Jason's focus is simply on his relief that Jake seems better now. Jacob is still shocked by the way Jason throws around money, but he's able to take that much in stride. He picks up the cash, carefully rolling it up, and sticks it into the glove compartment. Then he slides into the driver's seat--tickled, apparently, that he gets to drive the new truck first--and starts it up, putting it in gear. Grinning, he says, "That's the last time you'll hear that noise. By the time I'm done, this baby's gonna growl like a wolf." And then he puts it in gear, pulling out of the lot and onto the road, La Push bound. Jason Christopher chuckles at the notion of that. "I suppose you would certainly know what that would sound like Jacob. Much more so than most." He shakes his head and glances out the window as they start to drive away. Just a couple of days away. That's all it would be. A couple days away in Beacon Hills California and he would be back here. Things would be back on course soon. But even as he thinks it his gaze slips over to Jacob again. There is a part of Jason that wonders for that moment as he watches the teen speaking so enthusiastically about the truck. Is there any plan left at all now? And if not....How does he stop his father from killing them all.... Category:Log